Cachorro
by Nana Hetare
Summary: Natasha es fría y distante, no parece capaz de amar a ninguna criatura que no sea su hermano Iván, y muchos la tildan de cruel. Sin embargo, un simple cachorro consigue derretir su corazón de hielo. No hay parejas


**Título: **Cachorro.

**Resumen: **Natasha es fría y distante, no parece capaz de amar a ninguna criatura que no sea su hermano Iván, y muchos la tildan de cruel. Sin embargo, un simple cachorro consigue derretir su corazón de hielo.

**Advertencias: **El lenguaje de algunos personajes (Romano (?))

El cachorro es un Yorshike Mini/Toy... puse esa raza porque me gusta mucho más que el Yorshike Terrier normal xD Y porque recientemente me han regalado un cachorro de la misma raza.

Bien, el de la historia es como el mío (son todos iguales) porque me hace ilu (?), cabello negro brillante, con manchas marrones en las cejas, patitas y cola, y algo en las orejas y el hocico.

**Cachorro**

En aquella conferencia había un gran revuelto, y esa vez no estaba causado por las comunes peleas entre siempre las mismas naciones, sino por el pequeño y torpe animalillo que intentaba dar más de dos pasos seguidos sin caerse, ignorando todos los pares de ojos que le observaban fijamente.

-Me lo he encontrado de camino, le escuché llorar debajo de un contenedor de basura... ¡Y como buen hero que soy, le he rescatado! -Exclamó orgulloso Alfred, señalando al animal.- Pero no me lo puedo quedar, porque...

-¡Mejor! El pobre animal acabaría muerto. -Comentó Arthur. -No tiene ni un mes, y a ti no te duraría ni una semana.

-Ve~ ¡Pobrecito! ¡El perrito me da mucha pena, _fratello_! -Feliciano miró a su hermano, suplicante.

-¡Ya sé en lo que estás pensando, y no! Que llena toda la casa de mierda y luego me toca limpiarlo a mi. -Gruñó el mayor de los italianos, ignorando los ruegos del menor.

-Kesesesese~ ¡El asombroso Ore-sama se lo llevaría, pero Gilbird no quiere perros!

-¡Es kawaii-aru!

-¡Noooruuu~! ¿¡Qué te parece si nosotros...!?

-No. -Le cortó Lukas, sin admitir réplicas.

Todas las naciones siguieron así un buen rato, explicando el por qué no podían quedarse con el cachorro.

Mientras tanto, Natasha permanecía en silencio apartada de todos ellos, considerando una estupidez todo aquello. Sin embargo, no podía evitar fijarse en cómo el cachorro era pasado entre las naciones, o se lo arrebataban unos a otros. Al final no pudo soportarlo más, y actuó sin pensar. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ni ella misma supo bien el motivo de aquel impulso, tal vez fuese el destino. Sacó uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanzó con excelente puntería, clavándolo en la mesa, justamente en el borde, y delante de cierto finlandés, que en ese momento sostenía el cuchillo.

Tino dio un grito de sorpresa y todas las naciones se callaron y miraron a la bielorrusa. Ésta les ignoró completamente y se acercó al finés, sacando el cuchillo de la madera.

-Dámelo. -Ordenó, sin inmutarse ante la expresión asustada de Tino.

Berwald frunció el ceño y fulminó a Natasha con la mirada, bastante molesto por lo que acababa de hacer, y preparado para defender a su "esposa" si la bielorrusa se ponía agresiva o lo molestaba.

-¡Nee'chan! -Yekaterina también temió que hiciera alguna tontería.

Tino le entregó el cachorro y Natasha lo alzó por la piel de la nuca, observándolo. Repentinamente el animal le mordió la nariz con su boca desdentada.

Natasha sintió una sensación de cariño y un extraño impulso de proteger a aquella criatura indefensa, y decidió de inmediato quedarse con él. El cachorro intentaba buscar leche, mordiendo y lamiendo los dedos de la bielorrusa sin conseguir sacar ningún alimento. La rubia acarició la cabeza del animal y se sentó en su correspondiente sitio junto a su hermano mayor, apegándose bastante a éste... aunque por una vez no estaba con toda la atención puesta en Iván. Estaba más pendiente de procurar que el cachorro no callera al suelo, y de acariciarle la tripa, o jugar con él mientras intentaba morderla los dedos con su boca sin dientes.

Iván la miraba, feliz, observando la leve sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su hermana, una sonrisa que pocas veces se dejaba ver en Natasha.

**Fin.**

¿Qué tal? ._. Intenté hacerlo tierno, no sé si me salió xDDD

Al principio puse como final de la historia que Tino iba a devolverla el cuchillo y había una escena rara de amistad bielorrusa-finlandesa xDD Pero me gusta más así.

Creo que lo voy a dejar así, ¿o pongo un capítulo más? Realmente no lo sé xD

... ¿Review? 3


End file.
